Claudia Stilinski
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Claudia took her son, Stiles, ice skating and while there she ran into her old friend, Ennis. Oneshot.


Her laughter was so gentle and warm it was hard to hear it without also smiling with a laugh rising in the back of your own throat. Her long light brown hair was slightly curled today, and hung down by her shoulders when the wind wasn't pushing it back off of her face and waving behind her when she moved. She let her arms stretch out to the either side almost like she was going to take flight at any moment up into the air and disappear into the dark clouds hovering above. The wind was very cold, it made sharp painful spikes against her bare skin that was turning pale and her lips shining blue but still she smiled and moved faster against the wind, enjoying the cold feeling. She ducked down in order to move faster, letting her skates glide across the ice and take her towards the edge of the frozen pond.

She was dressed in a thick dark blue coat that fell down to her knees and covered the rest of her body with warm and stylish ease. She had on black tight leggings that covered the rest of her bare legs and she wore a clean pair of white ice skates on her feet and the red knitted hat that just barely covered her scalp yet somehow still did keep her warm when she was wearing it. She wore no make up on her face but even clear her face seemed to shine and her skinny hands once held matching red gloves but were now naked and just as pale as her face revealing long dark blue nail polished nails, yet even in the cold her fingers stretched and she laughed with every movement she made.

The pond she was on was quite big and well worth the hour drive up to skate along its thick smooth surface whenever the weather was cold enough to freeze the water top completely and safely. There was thick bundles of snow surrounding the sides of the pond, covering the trees, sticking to the branches and clouding the sky when it was sprinkling down occasionally. It was quite dark now, not pitch black so none of them could see, but dark enough to make it feel even more cold just by the look of it. Of course she preferred to see it as the area just seemed more peaceful at night rather than cold and frightening with horrific shadows hiding behind the trees. This area was far too peaceful to have anything frightening hiding there. Hardly anyone knew about this place that she had discovered when she was much younger and now she was going to share it with the one perfect person in her life.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked with a laugh, turning and moving towards the edge where a young man waited for her.

The young man was only eight years old. He was quite skinny and pale and very small for his age, with short brown curls on his head and a bright smiling round face. He was dressed in a red coat and blue jeans, he wore matching ice skates as the older woman but he wobbled on his, standing in the snow and only just able to keep himself up when he stood still and shivering while he waited, arms crossed over his torso. His green/brown eyes were brightening up even though he was shivering from the cold.

"I dunno..." The boy mumbled. He looked excited until his mother moved over to him, then he just looked nervous, glancing down at the ice and down at his feet.

"Come on, Stiles." The woman held out her hands to him. The boy, Stiles, was wearing her gloves which were too big for him but still managed to keep his hands warm.

"What if I fall?!" Stiles moaned, looking nervously at the ice.

"I'll be holding you the whole time." His mother smiled. She gently took his hands in her own and eased him onto the ice.

Almost immediately his legs wobbled and he shivered even more, dropping slightly as he struggled to stay balanced while his mother gently led him into the middle of the ice, moving slowly so his feet would glide. Stiles shivered and struggled, standing still and letting his mother pull him along like a horse pulling a carriage. She moved him over the ice slowly, around for a minute or so before she slowed down.

"See, you're doing it!"

"I'm gonna fall!" Stiles moaned loudly, looking terrified as he stared down at his feet slowly slipping across the ice.

"No you're not." She laughed and because she was laughing, Stiles had to laugh too.

His mother slowly began to swing him around until she was standing beside of him instead of in front. She still held onto one hand but now she was showing him how to move his feet, getting her son to copy her and skate on his own. It was slow but fun. Every time his mother laughed, Stiles laughed along with her and soon his feet was starting to move on their own, though he still shook and dropped every now and then. At least he managed to move around a bit and his mother insisted it was all a part of learning.

They had been moving for half an hour in slow strides, carefully teaching Stile to move on his own, when she had to come to come to a abrupt stop. Stiles was still stumbling along, somehow staying on his feet now and moving on his own but flailing constantly on the ice and hurrying along. He laughed and pushed faster but instantly regretted it and had to come to a slow stop to avoid falling off his feet since he was unable to stop properly. Luckily he kept to the edges mostly so if he did fall then he would land on soft snow and would bounce right back up. That was the lovely thing about Stiles, he cut himself, bruised himself, came home in with every injury imaginable and somehow bounced right back the next ten seconds later.

His mother had come to a stop to the side and smiled down at him, watching him in silence for a few moment just to enjoy watching him grow and enjoy the same thing she had enjoyed for years now. He was so perfect and she was so glad to be able to share this special place with him now. She listened to Stiles skates scratching the ice, the occasional shout as he hit the ground only to climb up again, apart from that it was quiet where they were. His mother was so quiet that it was easy to hear the growl and crunching that came from behind her, especially since it was being done deliberately.

She spun sharply at the sound and glanced around the area. After a moment she turned to smile at her son as naturally as she could manage. "Keep going Stiles, you're doing great. I just need to check something out. Stay here for me, though, okay?"

"Okay mommy!" Stiles smiled. Then suddenly waved his arms as he began to lose his balance, slipped fall down hard onto his bottom with a yelp or surprise.

"Are you okay?" She blinked, shocked and ready to rush over in a second if he needed her.

"Fine!" He grinned, standing up and sliding along again.

She laughed and smiled before turning and her face became hard as soon as her son could no longer see it. Her features all darkened and she seemed almost like a different person. She moved forward through the snow towards the trees behind her, squeezing in between thick trunks and ducking branches before she came to a second small clearing, this time covered in more snow. She pushed her skates through the snow, kicking it out of her way rather than carefully treading over and around it. It stuck to her leggings but she barely noticed nor did she care. She moved with ease despite walking on ice skates and her face had gone from warm and happy to cold and cruel in seconds, growing darker the further she walked into the trees.

"I know you're there, Ennis." She whispered. "Come out, before I pull you out."

A tall bald, dark skinned man stepped out from behind a tree, smirking. He was dressed in only a white vest and short black jeans. He wore no shoes and no socks and at that moment he looked normal but if he wanted to he could grow fangs and claws with red beaming eyes that looked as frightening as any other monster hiding under the bed. He wasn't affected by the snow despite wearing nothing to protect himself.

"Good to see you, Claudia." Ennis smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia scowled.

"Just passing by." Ennis shrugged, walking around her. He seemed to be trying to be casual but it still felt like some kind of a predator stalking its prey.

Claudia waited for a moment before she followed him, slowly turning in a circle and glaring at him the whole time.

"We haven't been able to sit down and speak for a long time. Not since you decided to settle down in this little town. In fact we've had to visit and call constantly just to get a hold of you which is kind of bad for the pack." Ennis shrugged. "And even so you demand we stay away so it makes it even more awkward for us to try and talk to you."

"You want to talk? We arrange a time and place like always." Claudia sneered, turning and walking towards a large tree stump where she could sit down and cross her legs.

Ennis smiled and walked over, leaning over her with a leering smile. Claudia simple stared back up at him, not phased at all.

"Your son? Strapping lad." Ennis smirked.

Claudia moved quickly. Ennis easily followed her but any normal human wouldn't have been able to keep up. She ducked down and lifted her leg, kicking him hard with sharp ice blades on the leg but he easily moved out the way and slipped away from her. However Claudia didn't quit. She spun, standing and slammed her body against him, pushing her back hard against his tree until he slammed against the tree with a loud OOF!

"Mommy..."

"It's okay, sweetie!" Claudia shouted out, trying not to pant as she strained to lean against Ennis though she knew if he wanted her off him she would have been lying in the snow already. He was just humoring her.

"Sweet kid. You know the bite is a gift. But maybe we should give him a chance to age a little so he has a better chance." Ennis whispered into her ear.

"I say this once and only once, Ennis." Claudia hissed. "Touch my son and I won't stop until you're dead."

Ennis just smirked and leaned down to whisper as close to her ear as possible. "Just remember who you are. And where you belong. You are part of the pack, even if you play human with your little family. You will always be my emissarie."

Claudia stepped forward and turned to glare at him but he was already gone. She moved quickly and glanced around the trees at Stiles but he was settled down on the snow at the edge of the pond, making small snow creatures around him peacefully with no sign of Ennis attacking him. She took a slow walk around the area and checked but it seemed that Ennis had gone. Good.

After a moment of checking it over twice more she made her way back to Stiles, happy that Ennis was gone. It was far too much stress, but already her dark face was bright and cheerful as she rushed over suddenly. Once again she became a completely different person in the short space of a few seconds walk from the trees back to the ice. In seconds she was falling down beside of him, dragging Stiles into a hug until he shouted with laughter while the rolled in the frozen rain drops. The two laughed as they struggled up, now covered in sticky cold snow that would melt quickly against their body temperature. The peaceful skate was over. Time for the snow ball war.

* * *

**I did this basically on an idea. I don't think this will be true but how cool would it be if it turned out that Stiles' mother was the emissarie of Ennis or the twins pack or someone's pack? And then maybe Stiles could be the emissarie of Scott since he practically is anyway. Wouldn't that be cool? Is it just me that thinks so? **


End file.
